Suzy Mizuno
Suzy Mizuno, known in Japan as Suzume Mizuno (水野鈴芽 Mizuno Suzume), is a recurring supporting character and a classmate of Kiyo Takamine from the anime and manga series Zatch Bell! Suzy also appears in a comic short within the Zatch Bell! graphic novels called Zatch and Suzy. In the English version of the series, Suzy is voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey. In the Japanese version, Suzume is voiced by Tomoko Akiya. In the Stonestream Recording fandub, she is voiced by Cindy Perry. Biography She goes to the same junior high school as Kiyo Takamine. She wears a white and blue sailor fuku even when she's not in school (the casual version has left on the scarf and on the arms) and has no mamodo or spellbook of her own, although she's often seen with Ponygon. Suzy is one of Kiyo's first friends. She also has a not-so-secret crush on him and is jealous of other girls that Kiyo spends time around, more notably Megumi and Shion. She is a self-proclaimed klutz and often gets sidetracked from the original task at hand and ends up as the maiden in distress while Kiyo is the "knight in shining armor". Suzy freely admits that she has trouble with various academic subjects, particularly mathematics. Her favorite hobby is to draw faces on fruits and other round objects to express her feelings. She also is in the choir. She refers to herself as a "squash-brain". On the other hand, one of the positive traits that Suzy has, and indeed can be confirmed, is her ability with a knife, which is demonstrated in the first opening theme in the anime; however, this does not extend to cooking, as she is a terrible cook, as seen in episode 104. Her friends seem to think that she has some sort of mental disorder, or at least naiveté and foolishness. However, she does have her redeeming qualities – she was one of the few who believed in Kiyo and was his friend before he met Zatch when he was aloof and cold to everyone. Although she was initially mocked at by others for trying to be friends with Kiyo, she still maintained her friendliness with him. This friendship is seen to have a lasting impact on Kiyo, as he remembers this before his death in the manga chapter 214, and also dreams of teaching Suzy some homework during the Faudo Arc like feeling guilty for being cold to her. Examples of Suzy's Ditziness *Gets lost in a hospital 50 times trying to find Kiyo's hospital room. *Believes that Kiyo is really a duckling for part of one episode (Due to the fact Kanchomé was in Kiyo's form; Suzy witnessed him turning back to his true form because Kanchome has a duck-like face). *Wins a trip to Hong Kong but somehow ends up in England, believing she's in Hong Kong the entire time (anime only) In the manga, she doesn't win a trip at all. *Thinks that Ponygon is a sheep. *Tries to build a bed but ends up building a cage with her inside. (Anime only) *Even when hypnotized by Zofis, she still manages to trip and hit her head on a door frame (which promptly knocks her back to her senses, and then unconscious). (Anime only) *According to Kiyo, she can even get lost in her own bathtub. (English dub only) *In episode 104, Suzy doesn't know how to wear make-up. *She can't ride a bicycle. *Runs back and forth for hours trying to pick the perfect fruit for Kiyo in the episode "Botanical Madness." *Says, "How nice of that guy to carry your stuff for you!" when Kiyo's luggage is stolen by Kory in London. Appearances * Anime Episodes: 1–4, 6–7, 11, 13–26, 28, 31–32, 35–39, 41–45, 47–48, 51–52, 54, 59–61, 70, 88–91, 99, 104–107, 112, 120, 124, 131 (flashback), 136, 142–143, 147–150 * Manga Chapters: 1–4, 7, 10 (flashback), 11–12, 21, 26–28, 29–31, 32 (briefly), 34–36, 38, 39, 56–57, 58, 71, 75, 78–79, 100–101, 129, 146 (briefly), 162 (briefly), 163–134, 168, 177, 187, 212, 214 (flashback), 320 * Anime Openings and Endings: Opening 1, Opening 2, Opening 3 (briefly), Endings 1–3 and 5 (briefly), and Final ending. Trivia * In one of Raiku's original sketches for the character, Suzy has long hair. *Out of the main female characters in the series, Suzy is the only girl who does not have a mamodo of her own. *In Konjiki No Gash Bell Popularity Contests, Suzy was ranked #12 with 192 votes in the first, #16 with 210 votes in the second, and #15 with 135 votes in the final. *Suzy is a polar opposite to Kiyo in terms of mentality. *Despite almost always being seen with Kiyo, Suzy never sees him and Zatch in battle nor does she know the fact that Zatch is really a mamodo. *It was revealed (according to what Kiyo said) that Suzy has cankles. (Anime Only) *Despite being jealous when Kiyo is with Megumi, Suzy is still a Megumi fan. *Unlike Kiyo's other friends in class, Suzy's the only one who Kiyo can copy notes from. However, there is one problem: She never writes down any important details. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Mochinoki Middle School Characters